


rules for dating a lousianan thief

by Murf1307



Category: All New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating an energy-manipulating drama queen.  It’s about as difficult as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rules for dating a lousianan thief

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: “dating advice  #1: don’t look at anyone other than me”

“Dating advice _un_ , mon cher: don’ look at anyone ‘sides me,” Remy says, pouting heavily as he sprawls out on the couch.“Remy don’ like competition.”

“Oh hush,” Pietro mutters, curling up in a chair.“I’m dating you, not any of the girls in that bar, anyway.”

Remy arches up like one of those infernal cats he keeps around, looking at Pietro balefully.“Still don’ like it.”He rolls over, sprawling on his belly this time.

Pietro rolls his eyes.“Do you really need me to tell you I like you best, or some nonsense?”

“Remy wouldn’ mind it, non.”Remy looks almost hurt.

Pietro sighs and gets out of the chair, moving over to the couch.“You are my favorite, you insufferable drama queen of a man,” he states dryly, and leans in for a kiss.

Remy’s secret little smile against his lips is more than enough, though.


End file.
